Rest, Relaxation and Exploration
by GEM8
Summary: Last Chapter up! Rating changed back to T! You've been warned Doctor Cottle is concerned for President Laura Roslin. She refused to rest and relax. Cottle needs help and enlists none other then William Adama to help. What will happen next? AR
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Rest, Relaxation and Exploration**

**Author: GEM**

**Date written: 8/25/06**

**Rated: T**

**Word count:**

**Story Timeline: Season 2.5**

**Category: fluff**

**Warnings: none**

**Characters: Roslin/Adama**

**Summary: Cottle is concerned for the President. She needs a break and Bill is there to help her take a break.**

**Spoiler: Some season two episodes mentioned but nothing big.**

**A/N: Answer to the A/R Live Journal Fluff challenge, originally but it turned it to an exploration of fluff, This started over the summer and I'm posting it now, Real life got in the way. I hope you enjoy Thank yous go to my beta Amanda--you are the best!**

**The Workings of a Beautiful Plan to Get Away**

Bill Adama did his best not to run through the corridors to sickbay. He tried to stay calm he knew he should because he honestly didn't know what was going on yet. It could be that Cottle wanted to discuss something complete routine. The CMO did call him down from time to time to discuss those sorts of things. Bill Adama knew this had to be at the very least slightly different because of Cottle's tone of voice. This wasn't to be a CO to CMO conversation. This was going to a Bill Adama to Jack Cottle conversation.

When he walked through the hatch he immediately walked over to the man in question. "What can I do for you Doctor?"

"Ah, Admiral. Thank you for coming so quickly. I think we should have this conversation in private."

Adama gave Cottle a perplexed look but followed him nonetheless. Cottle entered his office and then closed the door once Adama had entered.

"Bill, I need your help with something. I'm breaking a few medical ethics codes by having this conversation but it's for the best."

"What are you talking about?"

"I believe the correct question would be who? The answer to that question would be Laura Roslin."

Bill nodded in understanding. _It all makes sense now_.

Bill sat down across from Cottle. "What's the matter with her now, doctor?"

She's stressed out, over worked, running herself ragged." Cottle opened his desk drawer and began to search for something. Bill was sure it was cigarettes. He produced the packet a moment later, pulled out one and lit it.

"Jack, we're all over worked."

Cottle took a drag of the lit cigarette and blew it toward the ceiling. "Why, thank you for stating the obvious Bill. She's going to kill herself. She needs to take a break."

"And you think…" Adama looked away and then it finally dawned on him. His head shot up "NO." He cared for Laura but their relationship was new he wouldn't betray her trust by joining this little club of merry men.

"Bill, a break wouldn't hurt you either. She listens to you."

"She listens to you too, Jack."

"Yes she does, if she feels like it. She hasn't recently."

"All right. What did you have in mind?"

"48 hour passes delivered to both of you. She'll come to you first and be all Presidential. You'll be all sweet and I'll help you swoop in for the kill." Jack shot Bill a knowing look. "You in."

"I'm in. I still think this is a bad idea"

"When was the last time you were alone with your girlfriend?"

In all honesty Bill couldn't remember the last time they had spent time together other than the occasional stolen kiss or the few free minutes after a scheduled meeting. Time alone with Laura would be a great opportunity to explore their new relationship. "I…don't …Jack."

"I rest my case Bill. Go make some plan for a romantic vacation with your girl."

---

"What the frak is this?" Laura read the note from Doctor Cottle again. "He can't be serious. Billy."

Billy entered the office area slowly. He had talked to both the Major and Admiral but wasn't sure if he could pull this off. "Yes, Ma'am."

"What's this note from Cottle?"

"He thinks you need a break. I agree."

"I don't have that luxury Billy and you can keep your opinions to yourself thank you very much."

"Yes, ma'am." Billy sounded a bit deflated just as instructed.

"I'm sorry Billy, there's just so much to do." She smiled at him sweetly.

"It all right ma'am I understand."

What's next on the agenda Billy?" Laura put the note from Cottle aside and opened the folder at the top of the pile of her desk.

"You have a meeting with Admiral Adama in twenty minutes we need to go."

"When did that get put on the schedule?"

Billy took a breath, _and now for my next trick_. "It's been there ma'am."

Laura gathered her folders and rose from her desk. She knew very well that the meeting wasn't on the schedule last night but she would play along. "Well, we better not keep the Admiral waiting."

"No ma'am."

----

Bill went directly to his quarters after his meeting with Cottle and began to pack and make arrangements for the next two days. He had to find a place that would be relaxing, safe and out of the way of the media. _Cloud Nine_ was out of the question because of the media and the quorum. That left the _Rising Star_.

He called in a few favors; spoke with Billy, the Presidential security detail and Tigh, once all the arrangements were made. He finished packing the only thing to do now was wait for Laura to arrive for their "_meeting_."

----

Laura was deep in thought on the way over to her meeting on Galactica. What was so important that Billy would rearrange the schedule and not tell her? Granted she hadn't seen Bill in a social situation for quite some time. They were all busy. She missed him terribly and had been bitchy towards Billy lately. Maybe Cottle was right. She needed a break. She just didn't have the time. At least she would be able to see Bill and take a few moments for herself. She longed to be in his arms for just a few moments. He had the ability to take her in his arms, hold her there and take all the stress away. She needed that today. She just wanted to run to him and stay in his arms forever.

She felt the shuttle being pulled to the deck moments later the hatch opened and she stepped onto the deck Billy two steps behind her and her detail in front of her.

"Billy"

"Yes Ma'am."

"This wasn't on my schedule so whatever you did to make this possible thank you."

Billy smiled and blushed. "I never was very good at lying."

Laura smiled and went ahead.

---

Bill stood up the moment he heard the knock on the hatch. He opened to find Laura standing in front of him. "Madame President."

"Admiral so nice to see you."

"And you, please come in." Adama extended his hand to help her over the threshold. The moment their fingers touched Laura felt the electricity she had missed over the passed week surge through her again.

She sat on the leather couch and Bill sat beside her. "Madame President, I have a confession."

"Oh?" He took her hand and looked into her deep green eyes.

"I had Billy bring you over here so I could talk to you face to face."

Laura stomach dropped and knotted. "I see."

"I talked to Cottle."

At with that admission it all made sense to her. "Oh, did you." Her tone was cold but Bill saw the playful glint in her eye.

He drew her closer to him and captured her in an embrace. "I did." He returned playfully. "It seems you are not listening to your doctor so I took upon myself to make some arrangements."

"Bill." She began to protest.

He put a finger against her lips. "Ssh. Listen. How does two days of uninterrupted relaxation and fun sound?"

"In all honesty, wonderful but it will never happen Bill."

"Yes it will Madame President." Laura jumped out of Bill's arms and stood up at the sound of the new voice in the conversation.

"Doctor." Daggers shot from her eyes as she stared at the new person in the room.

Bill stood up and put his arms around her. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "We're going Laura."

She turned around in his arms and smiled at him. "Oh, I see you two ganged up on me, cute gentlemen very cute. Very well. If you would excuse us, doctor." Laura shot Jack a smile and he got the message.

"Enjoy your time you two." Jack Cottle stifled a laugh as he exited the room.

"Exactly how long do we have?"

"Two days, a room on the _Rising Star_ with guaranteed privacy." Bill smiled. Laura could never say no to him when he did that.

"That's not long enough." She said as she nibbled at his ear. "But it'll have to do. When do we leave?"

"In a few minutes, I have to take care of something first." Bill leaned down and kissed her.

They broke apart a few moments later. Laura was smiling like a schoolgirl "I missed that."

"There's more were that came from later." Bill's lips brushed her again. She looked up at Bill and smiled.

"I still have to pack."

"You already have."

"No… I …Billy." It was all coming together now. "You had yourself a little club, didn't you Adama."

"I admit I was a member of a club but not the founder. Let's go."

Bill grabbed his bag, put his arm around her and led her out of his quarters. Billy was waiting outside the door with a bag for Laura which Bill took from him.

---

During the shuttle flight to the Rising Star Bill and Laura sat in each other's arms and enjoyed each other's company. "I don't know when this all started for us." Laura admitted out of the blue.

"Are you sorry it did?"

"No, I…I need you Bill. I don't know when or how but this seems right to me. I used to think that I could handle everything on my own, that I didn't need anyone but I was wrong. I'm glad I found you."

"I'm glad you let me in." Bill had to resist the temptation to kiss then and there but they couldn't risk it on the shuttle. Their intimacy would have to wait for later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Rest, Relaxation and Exploration**

**Author: GEM**

**Date written: 8/25/06**

**Rated: T**

**Word count:**

**Story Timeline: Season 2.5**

**Category: fluff**

**Warnings: none**

**Characters: Roslin/Adama**

**Summary: Cottle is concerned for the President. She needs a break and Bill is there to help her take a break.**

**Spoiler: Some season two episodes mentioned but nothing big.**

**A/N: Answer to the A/R Live Journal Fluff challenge, originally but it turned it to an exploration of fluff, This started over the summer and I'm posting it now, Real life got in the way. I hope you enjoy. Thank yous go to my beta Amanda--you are the best. Remember read and review.**

**Big thank you to all my reviewers thus far--keep them coming.**

**Arrival on the _Rising Star_**

---

Laura didn't know what to do when they finally made it to the _Rising Star._ She and Bill discreetly checked in and were giving the deluxe accommodations by the ships' staff. Her security detail was pleased that they didn't have to go far from the suite to enjoy the amenities that the ship offered.

"So Madame President, what do you think of the accommodations? Bill asked as he wrapped her in his arms, kissing her neck.

"Ah, they are very nice. Admiral." Laura twisted herself free of his grasp and put some distance between them. Apparently the rest and relaxation part of this trip was going to be a little more difficult then Bill originally thought.

"Laura what's the matter?"

"I shouldn't be here. I have a press conference and Quorum meeting I should be preparing for. You… You are the Admiral of the fleet. What happens if the cylons attack us? Honestly Bill, I don't know what made Jack think we had time to be fooling around like teenagers."

Laura was definitely stressed out Bill had to do something fast. He walked toward her drew her into an embrace and gave her a deep passionate kiss.

Laura didn't fight the sensation or effect that this turn of events had on her. She tried to come up with an argument for why this shouldn't go on here but she lost her ability to think clearly. The only thing she knew for sure was that his lips were so soft and inviting; all she wanted was to draw him in and savory the experience of his lips on hers. She loved this man and there was any thing that would change that.

They broke the kiss breathless. Bill caressed her cheek "Now, do you want to go back to work?" The smile on his face was as infectious as his tone of voice. "Or should we fool around like teenagers because I think we have the time. The good doctor made sure of that."

Laura smiles and in a seductive voice said. "I'm not working, unless it involves a private meeting with you."

"I'm sure we can fit that into our schedule after our swim and walk in the garden. Yes, I think that private meeting will fit very well after our dinner for two."

"William Adama who knew you were such a romantic." Laura kissed him lovingly. "How did you ever plan this? Is it safe for us to do all this and be so open about our relationship?"

Bill tilted her chin to meet his eyes. "Would I ever do anything to put you in danger. I've made all the arrangements. We have the suite with the pool. The gardens will be closed this evening and your security team will check them before we go for our stroll in the fake moonlight."

"You really did plan all of this. I am truly impressed, Sir."

"I am here to impress you, my lady."

Laura giggled at that and kissed him again. "I could get used to this." Laura walked away from Bill picking up her toiletries and complimentary robe. "Tell me, do I have enough time to have a bath?"

Bill smiled at the thought of Laura lounging in a bathtub surrounded by candles, bubbles and with the sound of classical music playing in the background. "You have all the time in the world Love. This is a vacation. We have two whole days to what we want."

Laura smiled looking over her shoulder at Bill. "If you will excuse me then. If you get bored…you could come and…" She smirked and disappeared behind the door. Leaving Bill in a rather uncomfortable position

---

Bill sat in a chair by the small indoor pool with a book in hand. He was still a bit restless. He never did enjoy shore leave but then again he never was with a woman as beautiful as Laura Roslin. As he sat next to the pool, he couldn't help but think of her lying back in that bath. She did invite him to come check on her but he couldn't do that to her. She needed her privacy. She needed her own time to wash the stresses away. It didn't matter much if the only thing he could really think of at the moment was the way her hair smelled, her wet silky soft skin, or the way her lips tasted when they kissed. Just thinking about that made Bill physically uncomfortable for the second time in as many hours but this was neither the time nor the place to do such things. There would be plenty of time for that later tonight. Right now Bill needed to concentrate on finishing this page and getting ready for dinner with Laura.

---

Laura was enjoying herself, she was blanketed in warm, scent filled water, the calming candlelight also helped to drain the stress from her tired body. Bill Adama had outdone himself. She had no idea where he found bubble bath in the fleet but she was eternally grateful.

She closed her eyes and let the calm wash her soul clean. She thought of what was missing from this perfect experience and came up with only one thing. William Adama. She had no idea what he was doing out there at this moment but she hoped against hope he would walk through the door and tease her mercilessly. She dreamed of feeling his hands caress her soft wet skin. She could almost feel his arms envelop her in a strong embrace. She could feel a string of soft kisses rain down over her body. She ached for William Adama

She thought she explained her intentions to him but perhaps he didn't read the signals correctly. Perhaps he was being to noble; it would be just like him to act that way, her knight in shinning armor. Laura smiled to herself or perhaps he has other plans she knows nothing about.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Rest, Relaxation and Exploration

Author: GEM

Date written: 8/25/06

Rated: T

Word count:

Story Timeline: Season 2.5

Category: fluff

Warnings: none

Characters: Roslin/Adama

Summary: Cottle is concerned for the President. She needs a break and Bill is there to help her take a break.

Spoiler: Some season two episodes mentioned but nothing big.

A/N: Answer to the A/R Live Journal Fluff challenge, originally but it turned it to an exploration of fluff. This started over the summer and I'm posting it now, Real life got in the way. I hope you enjoy

Chapter 1 The Workings of a Beautiful Get Away Plan

Bill Adama did his best not to run through the corridors to sickbay. He tried to stay calm he knew he should because he honestly didn't know what was going on yet. It could be that Cottle wanted to discuss something completely routine. The CMO did call him down from time to time to discuss those sorts of things. Bill Adama knew this had to be at the very least slightly different because of Cottle's tone of voice. This wasn't to be a CO to CMO conversation. This was going to a Bill Adama to Jack Cottle conversation.

When he walked through the hatch he immediately walked over to the man in question. "What can I do for you Doctor?"

"Ah, Admiral. Thank you for coming so quickly. I think we should have this conversation in private."

Adama gave Cottle a perplexed look but followed him nonetheless. Cottle entered his office and then closed the door once Adama had entered.

"Bill, I need your help with something. I'm breaking a few medical ethics codes by having this conversation but it's for the best."

"What are you talking about?"

"I believe the correct question would be who? The answer to that question would be Laura Roslin."

Bill nodded in understanding. _It all makes sense now_.

Bill sat down across from Cottle. "What's the matter with her now, doctor?"

"She's stressed out, over worked, running herself ragged." Cottle opened his desk drawer and began to search for something. Bill was sure it was cigarettes. He produced the packet a moment later, pulled out one and lit it.

"Jack, we're all over worked."

Cottle took a drag of the lit cigarette and blew it toward the ceiling. "Why, thank you for stating the obvious Bill. She's going to kill herself. She needs to take a break."

"And you think…" Adama looked away and then it finally dawned on him. His head shot up "NO." He cared for Laura but their relationship was new. He wouldn't betray her trust by joining this little club of merry men.

"Bill, a break wouldn't hurt you either. She listens to you."

"She listens to you too, Jack."

"Yes she does, if she feels like it. She hasn't recently."

"All right. What did you have in mind?"

"48 hour passes delivered to both of you. She'll come to you first and be all Presidential. You'll be all sweet and I'll help you swoop in for the kill." Jack shot Bill a knowing look. "You in."

"I'm in. But I still think this is a bad idea"

"When was the last time you were alone with your girlfriend?"

In all honesty Bill couldn't remember the last time they had spent time together other than the occasional stolen kiss or the few free minutes after a scheduled meeting. Time alone with Laura would be a great opportunity to explore their new relationship. "I…don't …Jack."

"I rest my case, Bill. Go make some plan for a romantic vacation with your girl."

---

"What the frak is this?" Laura read the note from Doctor Cottle again. "He can't be serious. Billy."

Billy entered the office area slowly. He had talked to both the Major and Admiral but wasn't sure if he could pull this off. "Yes, Ma'am."

"What's this note from Cottle?"

"He thinks you need a break. And I agree."

"I don't have that luxury Billy and you can keep your opinions to yourself thank you very much."

"Yes, ma'am." Billy sounded a bit deflated just as instructed.

"I'm sorry Billy, there's just so much to do." She smiled at him sweetly.

"It's all right ma'am I understand."

"What's next on the agenda Billy?" Laura put the note from Cottle aside and opened the folder at the top of the pile of her desk.

"You have a meeting with Admiral Adama in twenty minutes we need to go."

"When did that get put on the schedule?"

Billy took a breath, _and now for my next trick_. "It's been there ma'am."

Laura gathered her folders and rose from her desk. She knew very well that the meeting wasn't on the schedule last night but she would play along. "Well, we better not keep the Admiral waiting."

"No ma'am."

----

Bill went directly to his quarters after his meeting with Cottle and began to pack and make arrangements for the next two days. He had to find a place that would be relaxing, safe and out of the way of the media. _Cloud Nine_ was out of the question because of the media and the quorum. That left the _Rising Star_.

He called in a few favors; spoke with Billy, the Presidential security detail and Tigh, once all the arrangements were made. He finished packing the only thing to do now was wait for Laura to arrive for their "_meeting_."

----

Laura was deep in thought on the way over to her meeting on Galactica. What was so important that Billy would rearrange the schedule and not tell her? Granted she hadn't seen Bill in a social situation for quite some time. They were all busy. She missed him terribly and had been bitchy towards Billy lately. Maybe Cottle was right. She needed a break. She just didn't have the time. At least she would be able to see Bill and take a few moments for herself. She longed to be in his arms for just a few moments. He had the ability to take her in his arms, hold her there and take all the stress away. She needed that today. She just wanted to run to him and stay in his arms forever.

She felt the shuttle being pulled to the deck moments later the hatch opened. She stepped onto the deck Billy two steps behind her and her detail in front of her.

"Billy"

"Yes Ma'am."

"This wasn't on my schedule so whatever you did to make this possible thank you."

Billy smiled and blushed. "I never was very good at lying."

Laura smiled and went ahead.

---

Bill stood up the moment he heard the knock on the hatch. He opened to find Laura standing in front of him. "Madame President."

"Admiral so nice to see you."

"And you, please come in." Adama extended his hand to help her over the threshold. The moment their fingers touched Laura felt the electricity she had missed over the passed week surge through her again.

She sat on the leather couch and Bill sat beside her. "Madame President, I have a confession."

"Oh?" He took her hand and looked into her deep green eyes.

"I had Billy bring you over here so I could talk to you face to face."

Laura stomach dropped and knotted. "I see."

"I talked to Cottle."

At with that admission it all made sense to her. "Oh, did you." Her tone was cold but Bill saw the playful glint in her eyes.

He drew her closer to him and captured her in an embrace. "I did." He returned playfully. "It seems you are not listening to your doctor so I took upon myself to make some arrangements."

"Bill." She began to protest.

He put a finger against her lips. "Ssh. Listen. How does two days of uninterrupted relaxation and fun sound?"

"In all honesty, wonderful but it will never happen Bill."

"Yes it will Madame President." Laura jumped out of Bill's arms and stood up at the sound of the new voice in the conversation.

If looks could kill, the one she gave Cottle at that very moment would have, "Doctor."

Bill stood up and put his arms around her. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "We're going Laura."

She turned around in his arms and smiled at him. "Oh, I see you two ganged up on me, cute gentlemen very cute. Very well. If you would excuse us, doctor." Laura shot Jack a smile and he got the message.

"Enjoy your time you two." Jack Cottle stifled a laugh as he exited the room.

"Exactly how long do we have?"

"Two days, a room on the _Rising Star_ with guaranteed privacy." Bill smiled. Laura could never say no to him when he did that.

"That's not long enough." She said as she nibbled at his ear. "But it'll have to do. When do we leave?"

"In a few minutes, I have to take care of something first." Bill leaned down and kissed her.

They broke apart a few moments later. Laura was smiling like a schoolgirl "I missed that."

"There's more were that came from later." Bill's lips brushed her again. She looked up at Bill and smiled.

"I still have to pack."

"You already have."

"No… I …Billy." It was all coming together now. "You had yourself a little club, didn't you Adama."

"I admit I was a member of a club but not the founder. Let's go."

Bill grabbed his bag, put his arm around her and led her out of his quarters. Billy was waiting outside the door with a bag for Laura which Bill took from him.

---

During the shuttle flight to the Rising Star Bill and Laura sat in each other's arms and enjoyed each other's company. "I don't know when this all started for us." Laura admitted out of the blue.

"Are you sorry it did?"

"No, I…I need you Bill. I don't know when or how but this seems right to me. I used to think that I could handle everything on my own, that I didn't need anyone but I was wrong. I'm glad I found you."

"I'm glad you let me in." Bill had to resist the temptation to kiss then and there but they couldn't risk it on the shuttle. Their intimacy would have to wait for later.

Chapter 2 Arrival on the Rising Star

Laura didn't know what to do when they finally made it to the _Rising Star._ She and Bill discreetly checked in and were giving the deluxe accommodations by the ships' staff. Her security detail was pleased that they didn't have to go far from the suite to enjoy the amenities that the ship offered.

"So Madame President, what do you think of the accommodations? Bill asked as he wrapped her in his arms, kissing her neck.

"Ah, they are very nice. Admiral." Laura twisted herself free of his grasp and put some distance between them. Apparently the rest and relaxation part of this trip was going to be a little more difficult then Bill originally thought.

"Laura what's the matter?"

"I shouldn't be here. I have a press conference and Quorum meeting I should be preparing for. You… You are the Admiral of the fleet. What happens if the cylons attack us? Honestly Bill, I don't know what made Jack think we had time to be fooling around like teenagers."

Laura was definitely stressed out Bill had to do something fast. He walked toward her drew her into an embrace and gave her a deep passionate kiss.

Laura didn't fight the sensation or effect that this turn of events had on her. She tried to come up with an argument for why this shouldn't go on here but she lost her ability to think clearly. The only thing she knew for sure was that his lips were so soft and inviting; all she wanted was to draw him in and savory the experience of his lips on hers. She loved this man and there was any thing that would change that.

They broke the kiss breathless. Bill caressed her cheek "Now, do you want to go back to work?" The smile on his face was as infectious as his tone of voice. "Or should we fool around like teenagers because I think we have the time. The good doctor made sure of that."

Laura smiles and in a seductive voice said. "I'm not working, unless it involves a private meeting with you."

"I'm sure we can fit that into our schedule after our swim and walk in the garden. Yes, I think that private meeting will fit very well after our dinner for two."

"William Adama who knew you were such a romantic." Laura kissed him lovingly. "How did you ever plan this? Is it safe for us to do all this and be so open about our relationship?"

Bill tilted her chin to meet his eyes. "Would I ever do anything to put you in danger. I've made all the arrangements. We have the suite with the pool. The gardens will be closed this evening and your security team will check them before we go for our stroll in the fake moonlight."

"You really did plan all of this. I am truly impressed, Sir."

"I am here to impress you, my lady."

Laura giggled at that and kissed him again. "I could get used to this." Laura walked away from Bill picking up her toiletries and complimentary robe. "Tell me, do I have enough time to have a bath?"

Bill smiled at the thought of Laura lounging in a bathtub surrounded by candles, bubbles and with the sound of classical music playing in the background. "You have all the time in the world Love. This is a vacation. We have two whole days to what we want."

Laura smiled looking over her shoulder at Bill. "If you will excuse me then. If you get bored…you could come and…" She smirked and disappeared behind the door. Leaving Bill in a rather uncomfortable position.

---

Bill sat in a chair by the small indoor pool with a book in hand. He was still a bit restless. He never did enjoy shore leave but then again he never was with a woman as beautiful as Laura Roslin. As he sat next to the pool, he couldn't help but think of her lying back in that bath. She did invite him to come check on her but he couldn't do that to her. She needed her privacy. She needed her own time to wash the stresses away. It didn't matter much if the only thing he could really think of at the moment was the way her hair smelled, her wet silky soft skin, or the way her lips tasted when they kissed. Just thinking about that made Bill physically uncomfortable for the second time in as many hours but this was neither the time nor the place to do such things. There would be plenty of time for that later tonight. Right now Bill needed to concentrate on finishing this page and getting ready for dinner with Laura.

---

Laura was enjoying herself, she was blanketed in warm, scent filled water, the calming candlelight also helped to drain the stress from her tired body. Bill Adama had outdone himself. She had no idea where he found bubble bath in the fleet but she was eternally grateful.

She closed her eyes and let the calm wash her soul clean. She thought of what was missing from this perfect experience and came up with only one thing. William Adama. She had no idea what he was doing out there at this moment but she hoped against hope he would walk through the door and tease her mercilessly. She dreamed of feeling his hands caress her soft wet skin. She could almost feel his arms envelop her in a strong embrace. She could feel a string of soft kisses rain down over her body. She ached for William Adama.

She thought she explained her intentions to him but perhaps he didn't read the signals correctly. Perhaps he was being to noble; it would be just like him to act that way, her knight in shinning armor. Laura smiled to herself or perhaps he has other plans she knows nothing about.

Chapter 3 Exploration Begins

Laura finished her bath and drained the water. Bill never did come in even though she dreamed about him. She dried off and dressed in the soft robe left for all the guests. She walked out of the bathroom area and toward the pool area.

She saw Bill engrossed in his latest read and snuck up on him. She placed her hands over his eyes. "Guess who?"

"Hmm, let me see. Could it be the incredibly sexy President of the Twelve Colonies?" Bill said jokingly.

When Laura uncovered his eyes and he tilted his head back to look up at her. He was greeted with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. Bill reached up and took her hand leading her around the chase lounge by the pool. "Come here, beautiful."

Laura smiled and sat on the edge next to him. The water and lights from the pool illuminating the room just so. Bill couldn't help but smile at her appearance in the light. She looked like such an angel. He brought his hand up and caressed her cheek. He couldn't believe that he was this lucky to have her there with him. He put an arm around her to support her so she wouldn't fall off the edge of the chair.

"Did you enjoy you're bath?" 

"Yes, it was lovely. Thank you. I don't know how you found all of those wonderful treats but I enjoyed them all very much. It will probably be the last time I get to indulge myself in such a fashion."

Adama's face fell. He hated that she had to keep reminding him of her impending death. "Laura my angel. No more talk like that on this trip."

"Is that an order Admiral?" Laura smiled her famous sly smile and placed a loving kiss on his lips.

Bill drew her closer "It can be but I don't think it needs to be if you keep kissing me like that."

Bill lost all sense of time and place. All he knew was she was kissing him, her lips were soft and warm and the glare from the pool water made the moment even more romantic.

Laura was meticulous in her pursuits. She made sure to please him with every move. She began kissing his lips and then moved down to his neck. After paying close attention there she began to unbutton his shirt. She stopped for a short time to look at his scar. Laura's heart skipped a beat as she began to brush soft, sweet kisses down his scar. She paid special attention to him there because she knew how close she came to losing him to the injuries that the scar represented.

Bill held onto Laura as she continued her journey, moaning and whispering her name when she hit a sensitive spot. She was truly a goddess. He loved her so much he couldn't wait any longer to show her.

----

With a swift movement Bill pulled Laura back to his lips. He kissed her lovingly. "Now it's my turn." Bill smiled up at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Laura giggled. "Do we have enough time?"

"We aren't on a schedule love." Bill sat up with his hands still on her and slid a hand down to the belt around her waist. "Is there anything under here?"

Laura felt a blush rise up in her cheeks. She smiled mischievously matching the gleam in William Adama's eyes. "Why don't you unwrap me a find out."

Never being one to resist a challenge especially from her. Bill pulled the tie apart and snaked his arms around her waist. She was beautiful; her skin was soft and inviting, he started his exploration much as she did showering her with soft kisses from her lips to the inside of her neck. He turned them around so her back was against the chaise lounge he had previously occupied. Bill guided her down into the lounge gracefully before pushing the soft white cloth aside to reveal more of her silky soft skin and her breasts. She was intoxicating he continued to shower her with kisses from her neck down her chest. He stopped for a moment to admire her beauty and then began to tease one of her nipples between his fingers as he kissed and licked his way down to her other breast.

Laura arched up in surprise as he captured her nipple in his mouth and began teasing it with his tongue. Her moaning turned to whimpers and then begging as Bill continued his exploration. She began to fight him. She needed more of him. She needed him as naked as she was at that moment. She needed to feel her bare skin against his.

He must have read her mind because he stood quickly breaking his contact with her, which earned him a slightly disapproving whine. He discarded his clothes with speed never breaking eye contact with his lover. Her eyes were green seas of desire he was sure his were as well. Bill leaned down and helped her discard her robe.

Laura then opened her arms inviting him back in. The laid together, in front of the light from the pool caressing each other, exploring each other and making passionate love.

---


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Rest, Relaxation and Exploration

Author: GEM

Date written: 8/25/06

Rated: T

Word count:

Story Timeline: Season 2.5

Category: fluff

Warnings: none

Characters: Roslin/Adama

Summary: Cottle is concerned for the President. She needs a break and Bill is there to help her take a break.

Spoiler: Some season two episodes mentioned but nothing big.

A/N: Answer to the A/R Live Journal Fluff challenge, originally but it turned it to an exploration of fluff. This started over the summer and I'm posting it now, Real life got in the way. I hope you enjoy. This story is finally complete. The final parts will be posted soon.

_Chapter 4:_ **Wouldn't Change a Thing.**

Laura Roslin woke the next morning wrapped safely in William Adama's arms. She felt as if a weight had been lift off of her. They never did make it to dinner last night but she wouldn't have traded what happened for the world. They were able to shed away their responsibilities and titles and show each other how much they loved each other. William Adama made sure that she was treated like a princess. They took things slowly and savored every moment. They slept by the pool after they first made love and when they woke that night. They decided to cool off in the pool and spend some more time exploring each other as things began to heat up again. Bill scooped her up in his arms, whisked her out of the pool and into bed. They remained there for the rest of the night enjoying each other in many different ways. Laura wouldn't have changed a thing it was a perfect night and she was posed to make it another perfect day.

She rolled over in his arms and faced him. She had to smile when she looked at his appearance. She giggled a bit and woke him "What's so funny?"

"Your hair is standing up. I guess we really enjoyed ourselves last night."

Bill drew her closer. "We enjoyed ourselves so much we missed dinner."

"I." She kissed him on the lips "think" she kissed him on the base of the neck working her way down "I enjoyed what." She was working her way down to his sweetest stop."

"Laura…are you trying to kill me woman."

"No, just trying to show you how much I love you and enjoyed you last night. It was much better than any dinner."

Bill pulled her up to him and kissed her passionately "I couldn't agree more. Would you like to join me in the shower."

"I would but if I did I don't think I could keep me hands off of you and after last night…late last night… early this morning and this morning. I'm not sure you can take much more."

Bill laughed. "All right you made your point. Bill sat up and collected his toiletries before entering the head. He stuck his head out after he began to run the water. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure flyboy, I need a break and so do you."

"You don't know what you're missing." He taunted before he ducked back into the head and shut the hatch.

Laura sat up and went over to collect a fresh change of clothes. "Yes, I do but I'll get more later." She said to herself as she hurt the water running she closed her eyes for a moment and dreamt she was with Bill in the shower.

---

They left the room later that day and enjoyed a walk through the Rising Stars arboretum. They were left alone thanks in part to Bill immaculate planning and calling in a few favors to the ship's captain. They sat beneath the tress and read for a good part of the afternoon. Each of them lost in their own books and lost in the sensations around them.

Laura enjoyed the fake sunlight beating down on her and the feel of the grass between her feet. She could her the chirp of the birds in the nearby trees and thanked the gods that some of this nature conservation projects were on colony wide tours when the colonies were attacked.

Bill too enjoyed time in the sunlight as fake as it was. It was night to be in anything but confined between the walls of a dark and dingy battlestar. He was enjoying his book as well as the company. He stopped reading for a while just to watch her. He loved her ever fiber. The way the sunlight fell in her hair the way she looked in the open air. He snuck closer to her and pulled her reading glasses off her face

"Hey!"

"I can't resist you." Bill whispered to her as he laid her down on the soft grass and began to kiss her. He knew it was childish, it was the things of teenagers but seeing her like this drove him wild and he couldn't resist any longer. He needed to have her right her and right now.

For her part Laura didn't resist she played along because she needed this as well. They weren't going to make love her. She knew that, it was too risky. Her security made sure they were not bothered but still it was too risky, they would have time for that later. Right now she just enjoyed William Adama's lips exploring her mouth and neck as she did the same to him. She melted at the touch of his lips against her skin taking all she could and dreaming of what would happen later.

After their teenage lapse they sat together under the tree holding each other close. "Bill what the hell is wrong with us? She asked, playing with his dog tags.

"There's nothing wrong with us, Laura. We are in love. It's human…not wrong."

"It is when we are who we are."

"For the next twenty-one hours we are Laura and Bill. We aren't the President and Admiral of the fleet. We are just two people very much in love with one another."

Laura leaned farther into his shoulder. _If it were jus that simple _"What do we do when this is over?"

"Ssh" Bill drew her lips to his and kissed her. "We'll worry about that tomorrow for now we enjoy each other's company."

---

Later that day Laura went back to the suite and swam in the pool it seemed like such an over indulgence but she couldn't resist. She hadn't down it in months. Bill disappeared somewhere. She didn't know where so she just enjoyed the little time she had to herself.

---

Bill had returned to the room after making his special arrangement for the evening. He needed to find a way to get Laura out of the room for a night out and he had figured it out in grand fashion with a little help from his friends. When he entered the suite his heart stopped she wasn't there. He took a breath and reasoned with himself that she couldn't be far because her security detail was milling around discreetly outside the door. He walked farther into the sitting room and didn't see her. The hatch door to the head was open, the bedroom was empty, 'Laura." He called as he walked to the only other place he could think of.

"Bill is that you." He heard her call back as he entered the room that housed their private pool.

"It…oh wow."

"Bill!" Laura laughed a loud at the look on his face as he came out of the pool. Billy must have known about the pool because packed in her back was a one-piece black swimsuit was sheer black material along the top of the suit from the bra to the top of the neckline. While the bra section was made of solid black material the addition of the sheer certainly drew attention to certain features.

"You like what you see." She teased brushing her wet suit against his chest. Her action got his attention immediately.

"Oh yes, I do. Why did you wait so long to wear that?"

"I thought you would like what we swam in last night much better than this."

Oh well, yes, I do but this is beautiful on you as well. You are a beautiful woman Laura. I am lucky to have you."

He kissed her lovingly. "Are you down here because I made plans for us tonight."

"Ooo, that sounds nice. What did you have in mind?" She asked with a devious smile.

"It's not what you're thinking…at least it won't start that way but it could end that way. If fact I'm hoping it will."

"Ok flyboy. What do I have to do?" Laura asked as she slipped away from him and collected her towel and other belongings and began walking into the sleeping area.

"Be ready in an hour and wear something nice."

"Laura smiled. "I have just the thing and if you think this is a turn-on just wait."

Bill loved her devious ways, her grin and seducing laugh but he wasn't sure it he could hold it together tonight if it what she promised was indeed true. He was having a hard time keep his mind and body under control as he watched her walk away in the black bathing suit. He wasn't sure if he'd live through whatever she had up her sleeve next.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I would like to thank all of those people who supported this story until the very end. A very special thank you goes out to my beta Vangoghadmirer. This story wouldn't have been possible without you. **

**Rest Relaxation and Exploration **

**Chapter 5**: _Romance Until the Very End_

An hour later Laura was dressed and waiting for Bill in the small living area of their suite. She was wearing a light yellow sundress with matching a shall over her arms. Bill stood in the doorway and watched her for a minute. She was an angel, his angel.

Bill walked quietly up behind the chair she was sitting in. He put his arms around her neck. "You look absolutely beautiful, love." Laura took a deep breath, before taking his hand in hers and turning around in the chair to face him.

"You don't look so bad yourself, flyboy." She smiled and their lips met lovingly. When they broke the kiss Laura stood up and took the hand he offered her. He looked very handsome wearing a white ribbed t-shirt and black pants. "So are you going to tell me where we are going to spend our last night?"

"No, I think you'll just have to follow me." He put his arm around her waist and they left the suite. Laura's security detail followed them, at a discreet distance.

They walked down to the first level and down the corridor until the reached a door. Bill stopped and turned to face Laura. He looked deep into her eyes. "Do you trust me?"

Laura looked at him perplexed. "Of course, I do."

"Then take my hand and close your eyes."

"Bill?" 

"Laura, please just take my hand."

She did as she was asked; she stepped in front of him, leaning back against his chest as she took his left hand in hers. He squeezed her hand tightly and put his other arm around her waist. "All you have to do is walk forward." Laura did as she was told. After stepping through the doorway, Laura experienced a sensation she hadn't felt in months.

A warm breeze brushed against her face. Bill stepped out from behind her and stood in front of her. "You can open your eyes, now." He said and she did. The first thing she saw was his smiling face. She glanced around to get a feel for her new surrounding she was in awe. They were standing on a beach. It had everything, sand, water complete with waves, and the sound of birds. She had heard about this but she thought it was just Billy's wild imagination.

"Bill, this is amazing!" She threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately.

When they broke the kiss Bill let his hand linger on her cheek. "This is our last night. I wanted to make it special for you. We will not be interrupted. You can take your shoes off and walk barefoot in the sand and water. I just want to be here with you."

"Here I thought we would just be going to dinner." She giggled.

"Oh, I have plans." He pointed to a blanket with candles and wine.

Laura was almost in tears. "You are such a romantic."

"Shall we eat first?"

Laura took his hand and they walked together, under the moonlight to their moonlit dinner.

Laura was lying back in his arms, sipping her wine. "Why does this have to end?"

Bill kissed her forehead. "Everything ends, love Do you want anymore to eat?" 

"No, I'm fine. Thank you."

Laura snuggled deeper into his embrace and the soft white shirt he was wearing. "Where did you get this?"

"Ah, I… I don't really remember. I've had it for a long time. I really don't get to wear things like this much."

"I like it."

"Well, I'm glad."

"Come with me." Laura said as she stood up and held out her hand. They had long since forgotten their shoes. They both enjoyed the feel of the sand between their feet. Laura ran so fast down to the water that they lost their grip on each other. "Slow down, we have all night." Bill teased catching up with her.

"Sorry, I just couldn't wait this is so amazing it feels so real." They rejoined their hands and walked together in the surf.

"How did you ever swing this Bill?" 

"A man never reveals his sources but I can tell that you are safe here." 

"Of course I am." Laura wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his chest as the walked down the shoreline. "I'm with you."

Laura and Bill spent most of the night walking in the surf and enjoying intimate moments on the soft sand under the moonlight.

Sure it was fake but they made it real tonight, because tomorrow they would both have to return to the reality of the fleet and their responsibilities.

Bill and Laura walked back to their suite. When Laura was sure that they were out of earshot of anyone she leaned up against his chest and whispered to him. "Make love to me."

"Your wish is my command." Bill answered, scooping her up, and carrying her back to their room. He placed her softly on the bed and began to show her just how much he loved her.

Laura woke the next morning in his strong embrace. She took in her surroundings and memorized every sight and smell, because she knew in two short hours they would be back to their jobs and they would have to put aside Laura and Bill.

She was the first to move to get up but felt Bill pull her back to him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"We have to get ready to leave. I was going to take a shower."

Bill flipped her over so he was on top. "You know you're pretty when you're naked." He teased before kissing her passionately on the lips and down her neck.

"Bill" Laura was in a fit of giggles as he continued his journey lower. "You have to stop we really don't have time… Bill!"

"I know, I know." Bill climbed back up to her lips and kissed her before rolling off of her. She sat up and got out of bed, collecting her clothes from the previous night of passion.

"I don't suppose I could join you in the shower." Bill asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes

"Not that I wouldn't be flattered, but if you join me we will never leave."

"Sounds good to me." Bill got up and collected his own clothes. He threw on the bathrobe and packed his bags leaving out a clean uniform and his essentials. He heard the water turn off and waited for her outside the bathroom door.

Laura stepped out of the bathroom, essentials in hand. "You didn't w…"

"Oh, I did…" He stole a loving kiss before entering the bathroom. "That was because I love you."

Laura shook her head and smiled as he shut the bathroom door. She dressed in her black business suit and black heels. She looked at herself in the mirror. _Presidential again _she thought to herself. She turned away and packed her bags.

Bill stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in his everyday uniform. He placed the rest of his belongings in his duffle and went in search of Laura.

He found her seated in the living area, clad in a black business suit. She was reading a novel he had given her. She looked up when he entered the room. "So I guess it's back to reality."

"I would say so."

Laura stood up and closed the distance between them. She put her hands on his chest and kissed him. "Thank you for helping me to relax these last two days."

"No, thank you, Laura. I love you very much."

"I love you too."

They collected their bags and walked to the shuttle bay to take the raptor back to their lives as the Admiral and President.

_End _


End file.
